Cellular communication systems are well known. As cellular communication systems evolve, communication systems with dissimilar air-interfaces likewise evolve. For example, one communication system which has evolved from the well known IS-95A system is a communication system commonly referred to as CDMA 2000. In the CDMA 2000 communication system, layer 2 and above messaging/signaling can be compatible with the IS-95A communication; however, the air-interface is different between the communication systems. The differences between the air-interface include, inter alia, channel bandwidth, type of modulation, channel structures, power control and coding gain on the physical link. Such differences between the air-interfaces of these communication systems presents problems when a dual-mode communication unit compatible with both communication requires a handoff between diverse communication systems.
Thus, a need exists for a method and apparatus which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.